Una navidad sin Tori
by Stefanylirio
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si desearas algo con todas tus fuerzas?, y ese algo se te hiciera realidad, pero que resulte que no era lo que tu esperabas…lee y descubre que sucede cuando Jade pide nunca haber conocido a Tori.
1. Chapter 1

Yo se que no es la época para publicar una historia de este tipo, pero realmente es buena y espero que sea de su agrado, ya que tengo algunos meses que la escribi y hasta hora encontré donde publicarla.

Yo no soy dueña de Victorious y de ninguno de sus personajes, ya que pertenece a Dan y Nickelodeon.

Capitulo 1

La Navidad estaba en el aire en el Hollywood Arts. Los pasillos estaban llenos de adornos y villancicos los cuales se oía a través de los salones de clases. Todos los estudiantes estaban en el espíritu navideño, todos excepto una persona; Jade West, la cual sólo deseaba que toda esta ridiculeces terminaran. Ella odiaba la Navidad y toda su alegría. Odiaba las canciones de sobre el amor, la paz, y dar regalos. Las vacaciones iban a comenzar en Hollywood Arts. por eso debería emocionarse, pero realmente no lo estaba. Esta Navidad Beck decidió ir con su familia a Canadá, dejándola con su mamá y su hermanito tonto, y por si fuera poco su hermano y ella tenían que pasar la navidad con su padre y su madrastra. Ella sólo quería que la Navidad llegara a su fin.

Jade caminó hacia su casillero cubierto de tijeras y empezó a poner en el la combinación cuando Beck apareció a su lado.

-"Buenos días," dijo alegremente apoyándose en el casillero de Robbie.

-"¿Qué tienen de buenos?," dijo ella con amargura.

-"Hey, hoy es nuestro último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Se supone que debes ser feliz", dijo Beck sonriéndole.

-"Bueno, yo no lo estoy," dijo ella, cerrando su casillero fuertemente.

Beck suspiró, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba mal con su novia. -"Jade, sabes que si pudiera, te llevaría a Canadá conmigo".

-"Sí, claro", dijo con sarcasmo y trató de alejarse. Beck tomó del brazo para tratar de detenerla pero ella sacó su brazo y siguió caminando.

-"¡No seas ridícula!" Beck gritó ella mientras él la siguió hasta el Café de asfalto donde se reunieron con sus amigos.

Jade se sentó en entre Cat y André para evitar Beck. El cual se sentó al otro lado de Cat.

-"Beck, Jade, ¿van a venir a nuestra 'Fiesta' en mi casa esta noche?" Tori preguntó alzando las cejas en la pareja.

-"Vamos a estar allí", dijo Beck.

Jade gimió. -"Sólo tienes que tomar todas las decisiones, ¿no? Puedo hablar por mí misma, Beck!"

-"Bueno, ¿qué te pasa hoy?"

-"¡Tú!" Jade gritó, poniéndose de pie y caminando.

-"¿Qué pasa con el Grinch?" André preguntó, comiendo sus papas fritas.

-"Está molesta porque voy a Canadá y no puedo llevarla conmigo", explicó Beck.

-"¿Y ese es el problema?" Tori preguntó, sorprendida.

-"Ella piensa que yo no pedí a mis padres que viniera con nosotros pero si lo hice, incluso cuando mi padre sigue algo molesto por lo del perro. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con que ella viniera con nosotros, pero mi tía se niega a darle estadía Jade en su casa, ella no la quiere ni poquito…una vez la hizo llorar, y como se darán cuenta ni mis padres ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto. Ella ha estado enojada conmigo toda la semana. "

-"Comprarle un regalo para hacerla ¡sentir mejor!" Cat ofreció. "¡Jade ama los regalos!"

-"Me gustaría que fuera así de fácil Cat".

-"¡Es fácil! Sólo tienes que ir a la tienda y comprar un regalo."

-"Gracias, Cat," dijo Beck, para que se callara, sabiendo que Cat no iba a entender. -"Jade se calmará y la convenceré de asistir a la reunión esta noche."

El resto de la pandilla miró Beck, con vacilación en sus rostros, pero asintieron con la cabeza de todos modos. Si alguien puede conseguir calmar a Jade, ese era él.

La Navidad en la casa de West se podía respirar, Había un gran árbol en la sala, decorado con luces y adornos más de lo que se podían contar. La chimenea estaba llena de nieve artificial y figuras de muñecos de nieve con tres medias colgando. El sofá blanco tenía almohadas de Navidad en ellos. Alrededor de la puerta, había una gran corona con luces. Y la Música de Navidad estaba tranquilamente sonando en el fondo. Mientras Un niño de 7 años estaba sentado en frente al árbol, recogiendo un regalo, sacudiéndolo, colocándolo en su lugar y tomando otro. Jade se sentó en el sofá, mirando a su hermano hacer esto con todos los regalos, hasta que empezó a impacientarse.

-"¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar al hacer eso todos los días?" Jade le preguntó.

El niño se puso el último regalo en el suelo y se voltio hacia su hermana. -"Quiero saber qué es lo que tienen."

-"Mikey, sacudir los regalos no te dirá lo que hay en ellos y moverlos todos los días no va a ayudar", le dijo Jade. -"Sólo hay que poner los regalos de vuelta y hacer algo útil en lugar de actuar como un idiota."

Mikey miró a su hermana, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-"Oh, por dios crece, Mikey, y dejar de ser un bebé", espetó Jade, poniéndose de pie y pisando fuerte de la habitación, las escaleras donde las barandillas estaban decoradas. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que ser particularmente molesto durante la Navidad? Era sólo un poco de fiesta estúpida que a todo el mundo tenía loco. No era tan importante. ¿Por qué no hacer una cosa muy importante al respecto? Ella suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio, abrió su computadora portátil para terminar el guión que había estado trabajando.

-"Jade", dijo su mamá en la puerta, golpeando suavemente.

-"¿Qué?"

Su madre lo tomó como un si para entrar, abriendo la puerta y apoyándose en el marco de ella.

-"¿Qué le has hecho con tu hermano?"

-"Le dije a creciera. Estaba siendo un bebé."

-"Jade, él tiene 7 años. Todavía es pequeño y está disfrutando de las vacaciones. Tu Solías también hacerlo. ¿Qué le pasó a esa niña?" Su mamá le preguntó entrando un poco.

-"Ella creció, al igual que Mikey debería hacerlo".

-"Cariño, ¿por qué estás tan amargada últimamente?" Ella puso su mano sobre los hombros de su hija y le dio la vuelta. "¿Por qué Beck va a Canadá?"

-"Mi vida no gira alrededor de Beck, madre. Tengo una vida fuera de él", dijo Jade empujándola lejos.

-"Ya lo sé, pero también sé lo mucho que significa para ti. Sé que te molesta que no te puedas ir con él"

-"Mamá, por favor, sólo deja de tratar de entenderme porque ¡no lo haces! ¡Nunca lo haces!" Jade gritó poniéndose de pie y yendo a sentarse en su cama.

Su madre negó con la cabeza y miró a su hija que sacó su teléfono y comenzó a jugar con él. Ella le miró por un momento hasta que oyó el timbre de la puerta y luego retrocedió, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Mikey tenía la puerta abierta y estaba hablando con entusiasmo con Beck que todavía estaba fuera.

-"Mikey, cariño, invita a pasar a Beck y no lo dejes a fuera"

- "Entra, Beck" dijo la señora West al canadiense

-"Gracias, Sra. West," agradeció Beck

-"Beck, ¡ven a ver el árbol! ¡Mi mamá y yo lo decoramos!" Mikey dijo agarrando la muñeca de Beck y tirando de él a la sala. -"¡Mira qué alto es! Mamá me tuvo que levantar porque no podía alcanzar para ponerle todos los adornos."

-"¡Vaya! ¡Has hecho un gran trabajo! ¡Me Parece increíble, Mikey!" Beck dijo, agitando el cabello del niño.

Las Manos de Mikey fueron inmediatamente a su pelo para volverlo a peinar. -"Gracias, Beck. Jade no quiso ayudar, ella estaba en su habitación. Ella nunca hace nada divertido," él hizo una mueca de dolor

-"Tal vez te pueda ayudar a convencerla a la próxima vez. ¿Qué te parece eso?" Beck preguntó.

Mikey asintió con entusiasmo. -"¡Sí! Eso sería genial".

Beck le revolvió el pelo otra vez.

-"Ahora, tengo que ir a convencer a tu hermana para ir a una fiesta conmigo. ¿Crees que pueda?"

-"No lo creo. Ella está en un mal humor. Me llamó bebé".

Beck se arrodilló para mirar al muchacho.

-"Lo siento, chico. Usted no es un bebé. Estoy seguro de que Jade no lo decía en serio y se disculpará tan pronto como ella está aquí. ¿No lo crees?"

Mikey miró Beck incierto y se encogió de hombros. -"Tal vez."…la verdad no lo creo una vez me dijo que me haría calzón chino si no le ayudaba a hacer un video de terror con ella.

-Pero no lo hizo verdad…"No te preocupes, chico", dijo Beck sonriéndole luego se puso de pie de nuevo. Mikey le sonrió mientras caminaba por las escaleras, dándole los pulgares arriba. Beck se rió y llamó a la puerta de Jade.

-"¿Qué, mamá?"

-"soy Beck."

No respondió durante un minuto, hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Estás lista?" dijo al entra y sentándose en su cama.

-"¿para qué?" Ella pregunto mientras serraba la puerta y volvía a sentarse en su escritorio.

-"¿Para La celebración de navidad en la casa de Tori? ¿Estás lista?"

-"Yo no voy a ir."

-"Jade"

-"Beck. No uses ese tono conmigo. Yo no soy una niña. Tu no puede decirme qué hacer",

-"Jade, me voy a Canadá mañana. ¿No quieres pasar un poco de tiempo juntos? "

-"Sí, pero no con otras personas.

-"Vamos, ¿no quieres intercambiar regalos con los demás?" Beck preguntó, poniéndose de pie y en movimiento delante de ella. -"Sé que te gustan los regalos."

-"Beck, no quiero ir. Ellos no son mis amigos".

-"Sabes que eso no es cierto. No importa cuántas veces te dices a ti misma eso pero sabes que no es verdad".

-"Dios, Beck, deja de tratar de conocerme. Tu no me conoces".

-"Una vez más, no es cierto te conozco muy bien y lo sabes. Ahora, vamos nena. Vamos."

-"No," dijo Jade cruzando sus brazos.

-"Vas a decepcionar Cat", dijo Beck sabiendo que ella iría si él mencionó su mejor amiga.

Jade lo miró, suspiró y se levantó. Ella fue a su armario y sacó el bolso negro lleno de regalos.

-"Está bien, vamos."

Beck sonrió y la siguió escaleras abajo. Mikey corrió hacia Beck y lo abrazó.

-"Bye, Beck ¡Diviértete en Canadá!" le dijo el pequeño.

-Gracias, muchacho. ¡Hasta luego y Feliz Navidad!" Beck dijo revolviendo el cabello de Mikey por tercera vez.

-"Beck, si vamos a ir, vámonos a ahora", ordeno Jade.

Beck negó con la cabeza a su novia. -"Bye, Mikey. ¡Adiós, Sra. West!"

La Sra. West salió corriendo de la cocina, secándose las manos con una toalla.

-"Bye, Beck!" Ella dijo dándole un abrazo. "Diviértete en Canadá y ¡Feliz Navidad! Salúdame a tus papás. Y no regresen muy tarde esta noche, Jade y Mikey tiene que ir mañana por la mañana con su padre."

-"Lo que sea mamá, Beck ¡vámonos!"

Beck sonrió y saludó a la señora West y Mikey luego salió con Jade. Se metió en el lado del conductor y arrancó el coche. Esperó hasta que fueran un poco más lejos en la calle hasta que habló.

-"¿Quiero saber porque estas enojada?" Él preguntó.

-"No," respondió Jade.

-"Está bien", dijo Beck asintiendo. -"Mira, Jade."

-"Deja de hablar de esto."

-"Está bien", dijo al darse por vencido. Se puso en camino a casa de Tori. Ya en su casa se bajo del coche y fue a abrir la puerta de Jade, pero ella salió demasiado rápido antes de que él le abriera, ella se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta, Beck rodo los ojos y la siguió.

-"¡Hey, Beck!" Tori gritó desde la cocina. "¡Hey, Jade! pongan su regalo bajo el árbol, vamos a comer primero."

-"Rico… Huele muy bien, Tori", dijo Beck después de poner los regalos bajo el árbol y luego se sentó en el sofá junto a Jade y Cat.

-"Gracias. André hizo la mayor parte de la cena. Dijo que no quería palomitas de maíz quemadas esta Navidad otra vez", dijo Tori recordando el año anterior.

André salió de la cocina con las papas fritas y salsa. -"A nadie le gustan las palomitas de maíz quemadas."

-"Ew," a mi si… Cat dijo extendiendo la mano y tomando un puñado de palomitas de maíz. Una vez mi hermano…antes de que continúe Jade tomo otro puño y se lo metió a la boca.

-"Así que, Beck, ¿Cuándo te vas a Canadá?" Tori preguntó.

-"Mañana Temprano. Mamá y papá quieren llegar a tiempo para la cena", respondió Beck.

-"Apuesto a que están muy contentos de ver a su familia otra vez. Navidad es un tiempo para la familia", dijo Tori. -"Es una pena que no puedas ir con él, Jade."

-"Um, Tori no, no", dijo Beck moviendo la cabeza y tratando de que Tori dejara de hablar.

-"Sabes si tú…bueno solo quiero decir si fueras un poquito más agradable con las personas, estoy segura de que la tía de Beck dejaría que te quedaras en su casa", dijo Tori.

-"Tori, tal vez deberías-" André dijo notando el color rojo del rostro de Jade

-"¿En serio? ¿Crees que soy tan terrible?"

-"Bueno, yo decía... yo se que esa es tú personalidad, pero asustas a las personas…Si no fueras tan mala con la gente que no ha llegado a conocerte, no se intentar de ser más agradable".

-"Tori-" Cat comenzó a decir incómoda.

Beck trató de agarrar el brazo de Jade para que dejara de ponerse de pie, pero ella era demasiado fuerte. Ella rompió su agarre y se levantó.

-"¿Hago daño? ¿Soy mala?" Jade le preguntó a la morena que parecía shock. -"tal vez solo a la gente como tú Vega." Le respondió señalándola duramente con el dedo.

-"La gente tiene miedo de ti. ¡Tú asustas a todos las personas que te rodean, inclusive a nosotros!"

-Sabes cómo lo llamo, que no todas somos tan estúpidamente tontas como la señorita Tori Vega…

-Jade yo solo quería…pero antes de que Tori continuara Jade la cayo

-Solo querías, solo querías, lo único que has hecho desde que apareciste es fastidiarme la vida.

-No espera yo jamás te hecho nada Jade en decir verdad yo solo he tratado de agradarte…si alguien se ah portado como una loca psicópata esa eres tú…Jade y Tori en muchas ocasiones habían discutido pero esta vez las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control…

-Chicas por favor es la celebración de navidad…dijo André tratando de sonar feliz y dirigiéndose hacia las chicas, el sabia que en ese momento eso era como una misión suicida.

-¡Tú cállate!…gritaron las dos a unísono

-"oh si soy la flamante Tori Vega, linda, dulce y malditamente perfecta y Jade es una maldita loca" dijo sarcásticamente imitando la voz de Tori.

-Claro que no a demás cuantas veces te he dicho que yo no hablo a si…

Los miembros del grupo seguían escuchando a las dos chicas discutir sin control, Robbie se encontraba parado junto las escaleras y con su rostro de terror y tapándole los oídos a Rex. André estaba de pie tras Tori esperando reaccionar por si Jade se lanzaba sobre ella, al igual que Beck pero este se encontraba tras Jade. Mientras tanto Cat estaba sentada en el sofá con sus piernas cruzadas y a cada grito la pelirroja se tapaba el rostro con sus manos y deba pequeños brinquitos.

-Eres insoportable y desearía que nunca hubieras llegado a nuestras vidas.

-Pues sabes que si ese fuera el precio para nunca haber conocido a una loca inmadura como tú lo pagaría Jade ya me tienes harta. Antes de que Jade se lanzara sobre Tori Beck se lanzó sobre ella-

-"Está bien, eso es suficiente", dijo Beck pie y entrar entre las chicas.

-"Beck, quiero irme", dijo Jade. Sin despegarle sus azules pupilas que emanaban fuego hacia Tori.

-No Jade por favor Vamos a permanecer y luego abrir todos los regalos que podamos."

-"Quiero salir entiendes…

-"Jade, por favor", rogó Cat. -"Quiero abrir tu regalo."

-¡NO! Ante el grito de la pelinegra la pelirroja agarro un cojín y hundió su rostro.

-Jade ya basta…

-Sabes Beck si te quieres quedar pues quédate con Tori Vega y después lárgate a Canadá, yo me largo. Al decir la última palabra azoto fuertemente la puerta saliendo de la casa de los Vega, dejando a todos los presentes anonadados.

Beck se llevo su mano a su cabello tratando de controlar sus nervios y se dirigió a tomar chaqueta.

-¡Wuau! Grito Trina bajando las escaleras creen que después de esto nos deshagamos de ella, tal vez se arroje por un edificio.

-Trina…gritaron a unísono Tori, Beck y André…

-Una vez mi hermano salto de un edificio se rompió muchos de los huesos del cuerpo y no quedo igual…concluyo Cat tristemente.

-Beck…le hablo Tori…-la verdad lo siento mucho yo no quería que pasara esto, si tan solo me hubiera quedado callada y no le hubiera dicho nada sobre lo de tu tía.

-Tori tranquila si, voy a buscarla – le dijo tranquilamente mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-¿Van a volver? –pregunto André.

-No lose, respondió Beck…-ahorita solo quiero encontrarla y calmarla…concluyo y abandono la casa.

-Pues yo si estoy de acuerdo con ella…dijo Rex dirigiéndose a Trina que permanecía en las escaleras…-no sería mala idea deshacernos de ella aventándola por un edificio…jajajajaja…

-Rex…lo reprendió Robbie

-Verdad que es una genial idea…grito Trina, los dos comenzaron a parlotear sobre una situación en la que Jade caía de un edificio.

Mientras tanto André se había regresado a la cocina y se había sentado a comer sus papas, Cat permanecía en el sillón abrazando el cojín y jugando con sus dedos y Tori se había deslizado torpemente al otro sofá con su rostro triste.

Jade caminaba por las oscuras calles de LA hasta que llegó a un parque donde finalmente se desplomó en un banco. Era sorprendente la manera en la que podría llegar a detestar Tori Vega.

- Te detesto Tori siempre arruinando mi vida…me gustaría nunca haberte conocido, si eso es, que nunca te hubieras cruzado por mi camino, que nunca hubieras entrado a Hollywood Arts., de esta manera nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Desaparece de mi vida Tori Vega.

Justo en el momento que termino de pronunciar estas palabras un pequeño hombrecillo salió detrás de ella y dijo:

-"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí."…


	2. Chapter 2

_Estoy muy feliz por el recibimiento que me han dado todos ustedes en esta página, no puedo pedir más y les doy las gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para ingresar y leer esta loca historia y a los que comentaron. Gracias!_

No soy dueña de victorious, ni de sus personajes ya que estos pertenecen a Dan y a Nickelodeon_. _

_Capítulo 2_

_-"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí."…_

Jade al escuchar es voz se voltio rápidamente hacia atrás, pero no logro ver nada, solo las ramas del arbusto que se movían lentamente, ella se levantó de su asiento sin despegar la vista del arbusto que seguían moviéndose.

-¿Quién está ahí?-dijo con su típica voz de mando

-¡Hola!...justo tras ella se encontraba parado con una gran sonrisa un hombrecillo pequeño de no más de un metro, vestía un traje de color verde y en su cabeza llevaba un colorido gorro color rojo con puntos de diferentes tonos.

-Y tú ¿Quién eres?... Pregunto Jade llevándose ambas manos a la cintura…

-Oh, si…me presento yo soy Mitch, soy tu ángel de la guarda…

Jade rodo los ojos con incredulidad. -"Mi ángel de la guarda. Sí, claro. Bueno, te voy a seguir el juego "ángel de la guarda". ¿Por qué estás aquí en la Tierra?"… ella solo creía que se trataba de un tonto enano ridículo que se paseaba por el parque molestando gente.

-"Vine a concederte tú deseo", dijo. -A mí solo me permiten bajar a la tierra en esta época del año y yo selecciono a alguna persona que desee algo con todas sus fuerzas…y ¡Zas! Yo lo cumplo.

-"¿Mi deseo?" sabes que lo único que creo que eres un loco.

-Oh por dios Jade no me insultes ya que yo te acabo de conceder tú deseo de nunca haber conocido a Tori Vega".

-"Está bien..." dijo ella quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar ese loco, sería divertido, ella solo quería olvidarse un poco de lo que había sucedido en casa de Tori.

-"Muy bien aquí lo tienes Jade ",

-¿Qué?-pregunto comenzando a impacientarse.

- Pues tú vida sin Tori, que estas sorda o que Tori Vega ya no está en tu vida…explicó.

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna cursi película de Navidad? Mira, no me interesa", dijo Jade poniéndose de pie y caminando.

Mitch levantó la vista y suspiró. -"No me crees, entonces te lo mostrare". Sin decir más Chasqueó los dedos y el viento soplaba alrededor de Jade mientras se alejaba. Ella se estremeció, pero siguió caminando en dirección a su casa, sin pensar en nada.

-Esto va a ser una larga noche- dijo Mitch antes de desaparecer.

…

Jade se abrió paso en su calle y al ver su casa sus cejas levantaron al ver que los adornos de navidad se habían ido, y ninguna de las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. _¿Qué está pasando?_- pensó. Al entrar a su casa se encontró que estaba completamente vacía.

-"¡Mamá! Mikey, ¿dónde están? ¿Qué está pasando?" -Ella gritó esperando que su hermano pequeño llegara corriendo, hablando de regalos y villancicos de Navidad. En cambio, su voz resonó en toda la casa.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

-"Tú has deseado nunca haber conocido a Tori Vega," -al escuchar la voz del enano del parque ella volteo y lo vio parado en lo más alto de las escaleras.

Jade salto ante la sorpresa…- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí enano?

-Mi nombre es Mitch ya te lo había dicho, y tú deberías de ser más educada conmigo, ya que te cumplí tú deseo...dijo molesto el hombre

-Muy bien Mitch lo que sea, pero haber dime "¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Tori conmigo y con mi familia ella no vive aquí?" -Preguntó ella.

-Detesto cuando me toca concederle deseos a personas como tú…pero está bien te explicare pon atención " Trina y André nunca trabajaron juntos en ninguna presentación y eso provoco que André no conociera a Tori, por lo tanto Tori nunca aprendió la canción. Que jamás canto en la gran presentación y eso por consiguiente provoco que ella jamás entrara a Hollywood Arts. Su pequeño grupo siguió igual…hasta que…-se detuvo para dirigirle una mirada a la chica que seguía sorprendida por lo que le decía el enano.

-Hasta que, ¿Qué? -pregunto gritando.

- Gruñilda…Hasta que Mason realizo el concurso para encontrar al joven que cantaría en los Platinum Music Awards, ya sin Tori tú ganaste ese concurso y cantaste en los premios, te hiciste muy famosa y desde ese día tu no vives con tu madre y tu hermano…-Mitch le explicaba mientras sacaba una gran barra de chocolate de su gorro y comenzaba a comérsela.

-"Está bien, me gusta este juego Mitch", -dijo Jade sonriendo. -"Entonces, si no vivo aquí y según tú soy famosa ¿dónde vivo?"

-"Toma mi mano y te llevaré allí",- respondió alcanzando su mano hacia ella.

Jade lo miro con recelo pero sin más coloco su mano en la suya. 'Mitch chasqueo sus dedos de la otra mano y sin más se aparecieron en una mansión.

-"¡Wuau!" Jade grito. "¡Me encanta este juego!" Se dio la vuelta y miró a todas partes. "¡Esto es increíble! ¡Wuau! ¡Soy yo!" Señaló un cartel enorme que ocupaba toda la pared era ella sosteniendo un micrófono. -"En serio, Mitch seas quien seas esto es increíble, pero ¿cómo haces todo esto?"

-"Ya te lo dije, Soy tu ángel de la guarda", dijo de nuevo.

-"Claro que sí", se rió Jade. -"Así que, ¿dónde está Mikey? Apuesto a que le encanta esta casa tan grande. Mikey sal, ¡sé que te estas ocultando!"-grito ella muy feliz

-"Mikey no está aquí, Jade. Tampoco tu madre."

-"Está bien, seguro", -resopló Jade. Ella se alejó de él y entró en la sala. Los Muebles negros acentuado las blancas paredes de la habitación. La madera oscura de la mesa de café estaba adornado con hermosas rosas blancas que ella pudo haber tenido si ella no odiara a las flores. Ella arrugó la nariz ante esos detalles mientras caminaba por el lugar. Vio a un piano de cola negro, inmediatamente corrió y se sentó en el taburete y comenzó a tocar una melodía al azar. Ella sonrió a Mitch.

-"Esto es increíble". Mira en serio sea lo que sea que hayas hecho gracias.

-"De nada, te sugiero que vayas al segundo piso ahí está tu estudio de grabación", -le informo el hombrecillo.

-"¡En serio!" -Jade gritó, poniéndose de pie y corriendo escaleras arriba. Ahí Encontró una puerta como 'Studio' y entró -"¡Wuau!", -exclamó pasando las manos por el equipo y sonriendo. Ella no le había sonreído tanto y no se había sentido tan feliz desde que Beck y ella habían vuelto hace un par de semanas atrás.

Salió del estudio y encontró lo que supuso que era su habitación, ya que era todo negro. Pasó las manos sobre las sábanas caras luego se dirigió a su armario. Abrió la puerta y se quedó sin aliento. El armario se encontraba lleno de ropa y zapatos. Ella sacó una pieza al azar de la ropa e hiso una mirada de disgusto cuando supo que se trataba de un vestido de color rosa. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando hacia el armario. Al final, se dio cuenta de una pequeña puerta. Se agachó y la abrió. Dentro había una caja, Jade alzó las cejas y la sacó, al momento de abrirla, la caja estaba llena de fotos de su madre y Mikey. Jade las comenzó a ver una por una, y en una fotografía vio a su madre y de pie Mikey en Central Park.

-"Ena…Mitch" -Dijo saber que el hombre estaba cerca.

-"¿Sí?"… -contesto ya que la observaba desde la puerta.

-"¿Dónde está mi mamá y Mikey?" -Preguntó, mirando fijamente a la foto de ellos en el Parque Central.

-"Tú cambiaste mucho después de que te hiciste famosa. Te hiciste más mala de lo habitual, así que rompiste tus relaciones con todo mundo. Decías que eras mucho para hablarles a personas tan fracasadas e insignificantes como ellos. A sí que tu madre sentía que eras una muy mala influencia para Mikey, por este motivo ella y él se mudaron a Nueva York, "-Él explicó.

-"¿Y mi papá y mi madrastra?"- la felicidad de su rostro comenzaba a cambiar

-"De acuerdo, sin tu madre. Tu padre cortó los lazos contigo, tú no querías hablar con él y también él y tu madrasta se mudaron a Nueva York."

Jade se voltio hacia él con sorpresa. Este juego se volvía serio. Demasiado serio. Tal vez no era un juego. ¿De verdad esto era la realidad? -Jade continuó hojeando las fotos, encontrar una foto de ella y Beck juntos en segundo año. Al final había una fotografía de ella y Beck en el show estúpido de concursos de Sinjin. Se puso de pie, y guardo las fotos en su bolsillo y luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras y salió por la puerta.

-"¿A dónde vas?" '…-Mitch le preguntó.

-"Yo no creo nada de esto. Voy a buscar a Beck," -dijo ella mientras salía corriendo en busca de Beck

-"No lo vas a encontrar", respondio "Mitch'. Mientras la trataba de seguir.

-"Sabes que cállate y deja de ¡seguirme!" -Ella gritó al despegar en carrera. Corrió hasta que finalmente llegó al barrio de Beck. Redujo la velocidad a medida que se acercaba a la casa de Beck y finalmente la vio. No estaba su casa rodante estacionada en el patio. Arqueó las cejas, pero continuó haciendo su camino hasta la entrada y la puerta principal, al tocar la puerta. Una mujer rubia la abrió alzando las cejas.

-"¿Sí?" Preguntó ella. -"¿Te puedo ayudar?"

-"¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde están los Olivers?" –preguntó la chica.

-"Los Olivers no han vivido aquí en un año. Se mudaron,"-respondio la mujer.

-"¿Se mudaron? A ¿dónde?"

-"Oh, cariño, no estoy segura. Nos acabamos de cambiar a esta casa, no sabemos nada de sus vidas. Lo siento."

Jade la miró, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por las calles del barrio.

-"Jade, ¿a dónde vas?" '-Mitch preguntó. Saliendo justo frente de ella

-"Pensé que te dije que dejaras de seguirme Mitch", -dijo ella.

-"Yo soy tu ángel de la guarda. Es mi trabajo seguirte". Porque siempre me tienen que tocar chicas que no aprecian lo que hago

Jade rodo los ojos y continuó por la calle.

-"Jade, ¡tú debes escucharme!"

Jade gimió y se volvió hacia el ángel. -"Mira, no sé quién te dijo que me concedieras un deseo, pero lo voy a averiguar, de que se trata esta locura, voy a encontrar una persona que me va a decir la verdad. Ahora, vete. -Gritó ella mientras se dio la vuelta y continuó por la calle.

Mitch levantó la vista al cielo. -"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero creo que esto será más difícil que con Carly Shane…

Espero que les allá gustado, es algo pequeño. Comenten que les pareció. El próximo capítulo es para el 17/05/2013

Dedicatoria especial a:

.D

jathanjori98

JORI4EVER

Monse

Luzefragilistico

Alistair

Gracias por regalarme parte de su tiempo para comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Jade se dirigió velozmente hacia donde vivía Cat, al llegar y estar frente de la casa inmediatamente llamo a la puerta. Después de unos segundos de La Sra. Valentine la abrió y su sonrisa creció.

-"Jade, querida, ¡qué sorpresa! ¡Dios mío no te he visto desde el año pasado!", pero pasa, por favor, -exclamo abriendo más la puerta dejándola pasar.

-"¿De qué está hablando? La vi hace dos dias ¿no lo recuerda?", -cuestiono Jade entrar en la casa.

La Sra. Valentine miró a la chica confundida.

- "¿Te sientes bien? Jade, tú no has visitado esta casa en más de un año desde que cantaste en los Platinum Music Awards y conseguiste aquel contrato para gravar tu disco y te hiciste muy famosa".

-"¿Qué? ¡No! Estuve aquí hace dos días ayudando Cat a hornear sus raras galletas y no tengo un contrato de grabación y aun en mi pesar no soy muy famosa."

-"¿Estás segura de que no estás enferma?"-volvió a preguntar las Sra. Valentine mirando a la chica cada vez más extrañada por su actitud.

-Sí, estoy segura. Ahora, dígame ¿dónde está el Cat?" – preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia,

-Claro ella está en su habitación….

Jade asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras lo más rápido pudo, se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amiga. Cuando llegó a la puerta, en vez de color rosa con flores y fotografías de Cat en la puerta, estaba de color blanco. Sacudió la cabeza y la abrió. Cat estaba sentada en el medio de la cama, rodeada de revistas. Ella levantó la vista cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

-"¡JADE!" -Exclamó levantándose tan rápido como puedo sobre sus revistas y su cama hasta que llegó a Jade, lanzándose sobre ella con un abrazo de oso. -"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! ¿Vas a venir a Hollywood Arts? ¿Cómo te fue Europa? ¡Por favor, quédate!, te he extrañado demasiado"…

-"Whuau, whuau, whuau. Cat, cálmate," –le pidió quitándosela de encima. -"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no estaba en Europa".

-"Sí lo estabas", -respondió la pelirroja. -"tú estabas en una gira mundial. He leído todo sobre ella, ¡mira!"

Cat agarró una revista de la cama y se lo mostró a Jade. -"dice que no volverías hasta después de Año Nuevo. ¿Por qué has vuelto?"

-"Cat, nunca fui a Europa. No tuve un contrato de grabación. Esto un loco juego de un maldito enano llamado Mitch, que en realidad no sé cómo demonios lo está haciendo. -Explicó confundida Jade.

Cat negó con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la pelinegra. -"No sé de qué estás hablando. Jade, ¡eres famosas! ¡Mira, estás en todas partes!", ¡fuiste nombrada la estrella revelación del año! -Cat le entregó todas las revistas que tenía sobre la cama.

Jade tomo una a una y las comenzó a hojear, la mayoría de los artículos eran sobre "ella" el cual presentaban a una tipa que sólo quería llamar la atención, luciendo trajes ridículos y armando conflictos en todos los lugares en los que se presentaba. Se detuvo en una revista donde el entrevistador le preguntaba por Beck y comenzó a leerlo;

-"'¿Qué pasó con Beck? -el entrevistador le preguntó.

-"La verdad no lo sé y ni me interesa, nos separamos y creo que se fue de LA después de que firmé con mi sello discográfico.

– ¿lo amaste mucho? "-volvió a preguntar el entrevistador.

-"Entre él y yo nunca hubo nada serio. Solo veme somos muy diferentes, así que es algo que no importa, además todos tenemos errores en nuestras vidas…" – antes de terminar de leer Jade cerró la revista, no podía dar crédito a todas esas sarta de tonterías que supuestamente ella había declarado para una revista.

-"¿Quién hizo esto Cat? ¿Fue Tori verdad?", ¡HABLA!

-"Jade, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién esa Tori?" -Cat preguntó confundida.

-"¿QUIÉN ES TORI? Por favor Cat, ¿Tori Vega? Ella va Hollywood Arts. con nosotras. Fue ella la que Canto en los Platinum Music Awards, no yo."

-"No te entiendo Jade, No hay ninguna Tori Vega en Hollywood Arts., yo jamás he escuchado de ella, además tú… tienes… un año… que ya no vas… a la escuela… y no volverás hacerlo… -dijo el Cat hablando con Jade lentamente como si fuera a hacerla entender.

-"Por supuesto que todavía voy a Hollywood Arts. Me junto contigo, Beck, André, Robbie, y Tori"

Cat negó con la cabeza. -"No Jade, Beck y André también ya no están en Hollywood Arts. Los únicos que seguimos en la escuela somos Robbie y yo."

-"Yo no creo nada de esta locura Cat, ¿dime quién está haciendo esto? ¿Quién es Mitch? ¿Dónde está Tori?"

-"¿Quién está haciendo qué?" Jade me confundes, no se quién es ese tal Mitch ni esa Tori de la que hablas, yo no la conozco.

-"¡Uno!" -Jade gritó levantando uno de sus dedos.

-"¡Oh Dios!" -Cat gritó poniendo sus manos sobre sus oídos.

-"¡Dos!"

-"¡No el recuento!"

-"¡Tres!"

-"¡Mi favorito!"

-"¡Cuatro!"

-"¡Por favor, detente!"

-"¡Cinco!"

-"¡No sé de qué estás hablando!" –Cat pidió comenzando a sollozar.

Justo en ese momento Jade la miró y luego dio un paso hacia atrás y se desplomo sobre la cama de su amiga perdida en sus pensamientos. O por dios ella estaba diciendo la verdad, eso significaba que el tal Mitch su "ángel de la guarda" decía la verdad. Su deseo se hizo realidad, nunca había conoció a Tori Vega. Lo que debería haber sido una cosa buena, pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no quería ver nunca más. Su madre se había mudado con su hermano pequeño y su padre y su madrastra también se habían ido. Beck estaba por ningún lado y de acuerdo a estas revistas, ella era una cantante antipática, frívola, insoportable, tonta, solitaria y se estaba convirtiendo en la perra más grande en Hollywood.

-Jade ¿te encuentras bien?, Jade y créeme yo no sé de qué me estás hablando, yo no conozco a nadie llamado Mitch ni a ninguna Tori Vega, ¿me crees? –pregunto muy preocupada la pelirroja.

- "Está bien, Cat te creo, cálmate… Sólo tengo una pregunta más. ¿De acuerdo?"

Cat asintió con la cabeza y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-"¿Dónde está Beck?"…

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y comentado, se los agradezco.

Comenzare contestando algunas preguntas;

La historia es Jori, Bade o Bori? Bueno la historia tiene toques de Jori y de Bade, pero Jade tendrá interacción con cada uno de los personajes.

El duende que aparece es el mismo que el de icarly? SI, Mitch es el mismo, pero ahora la que tendrá que aprender la lección de desear cosas de las que después se arrepentirá es Jade.

Todas las demás preguntas prefiero que las contesten ustedes mismos con los siguientes capítulos. No me odien. Comienza la cuenta regresiva; Solo faltan 3! :D

Todas las sugerencias las tomo en cuenta! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_-"¿Dónde está Beck?"…_

Cat negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-"No lo sé. Nunca me lo dijo. Después que rompieron y te hiciste famosa, él rompió el contacto con todo el mundo y se fue. Él pudo haberle dicho Robbie o André sin embargo."

-Ok, Gracias Cat… Y lo siento.

-"¿Por qué?" -Cat preguntó confundida.

-"Por haberte dejado a ti también"

Cat se encogió de hombros y le ofrecio una sincera sonrisa a su amiga. -"Está bien no tienes porque disculparte, yo entiendo que tu agenda está muy ocupada. Solo es que te extrañado mucho."

Ante esto la pelinegra solo le respondió con un abrazo el cual inmediatamente rompió

-"Mira, tengo que ir a ver a Robbie y André. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

-"¡Yey! Extraño André claro que me gustaría verlo, pero… Robbie ya no me habla".

-"¿Robbie ya no te habla? ¿Por qué no?"

-"No sé porque, pero ya no lo hace".

-Bueno después lo averiguare. Entonces muy bien, ponte los zapatos y una chaqueta", -le ordeno empujándola a su armario.

-"KK".

Jade miró a Cat que estaba saltando de puntillas ella negó con la cabeza y luego llamó a la puerta de Shapiro. La puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar Robbie con Rex en los brazos.

-"Jade ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... Creí que… es…tabas en Europa", -dijo tímidamente Robbie.

-"Algo ocurrió. ¿Podemos entrar?" -Jade preguntó.

Robbie miró a Cat y negó con la cabeza. -"Yo…yo no creo que… sea una buena… idea."

Jade se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. -"¿Y por qué no?"

-"Po…porque no."

Jade lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que iba a romperse si se quedaba mirándolo el tiempo suficiente.

-"¡No quiero que Cat entre!" -Él exclamó quedándose sin aliento, inmediatamente poniendo su mano sobre su boca.

-"¿Pero por qué?" –le cuestiono la pequeña pelirroja sollozando.

-"Mira, yo…yo no quiero hablar de eso", -respondió Robbie tratando de cerrar la puerta.

Jade detuvo la puerta y la abrió fuertemente, entrando rápidamente a la casa. -"Vamos, Cat."

Cat lentamente la siguió. Jade cerró la puerta detrás de ella y luego llevó a los dos en la sala.

-"Siéntense," - les ordenó a ambos señalando el sofá.

Robbie y Cat inmediatamente se sentaron en el sofá y Jade se sentó en la silla frente a ellos.

-"Robbie, ¿Por qué te estas comportando más raro que de costumbre? Y ¿por qué llevas Rex nuevamente como que de eso dependiera tu vida, creí que ya comenzabas a dejar de cargarlo a todas partes?" -le preguntó notando la marioneta en sus brazos.

-"Yo actuó como siempre lo hago…Jade y no comm…prendo lo extraño, Si…siempre llevo Rex conmigo", -dijo Robbie confundido sin ni siquiera levantar la vista. -Lo lle…llevó por todas partes.

-"Está bien, entonces habla."

-"¿Sobre qué?" –el chico de lentes preguntó confundido.

-"¿Por qué no le hablas a Cat?" Habla…

-"No quiero"

-"¿Por qué ya no le hablas Cat?" –ahora pregunto en un tono más fuerte y amenazador.

-"¡Porque ella es una maldita loca!" -Rex dijo.

-"Rex" -Robbie cubrió la boca del títere con la mano rápidamente.

-"¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?" -Cat le reclamo mirando a ambos insultada.

-"¡Eso! ¡Te has vuelto loca! Desde que Jade se hizo famosa y se fue de la escuela, tú asumiste su papel. Tú te pasas todo el tiempo llamándome nerd, no querías que nadie te viera conmigo y me insultabas a mí y maltratabas a Rex, por eso me aleje. Tú te convertiste en alguien muy mala", -exclamó Robbie.

Jade no creía el discurso de Robbie. Cat siempre fue la persona más dulce que ella conocía y que no sonaba como ella en absoluto, especialmente si llamas a Robbie un nerd o si insultabas al tonto títere.

Esto no estaba bien. Nada de esto lo estaba. Tenía que encontrar a Beck.

- "Robbie, ¿sabes dónde está Beck?"

Robbie negó con la cabeza, sin hacer contacto visual con ella.

-"André po…podría saberlo", -murmuró.

Jade se puso de pie.

-"Ok, Yo voy a ver a Andre. Cat, ¿vienes?"

Cat asintió. -"Sí, voy a ir contigo", -dijo ella poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Jade.

Mitch vio como las chicas caminaban por la calle a la casa de Andre. Ella ya se estaba dando cuenta de su error al haber pedido ese deseo. Eso provoco una sonrisa en hombrecillo, sabiendo que tendría éxito.

-Parece que esto está funcionando…-dijo para sí mismo.

Jade estaba en silencio mientras ella y el Cat se dirigían a la casa de André. Nada parecía correcto. Robbie, estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, tartamudeaba, y ya no se atrevía a ver a nadie a los ojos, ni siquiera quería estar cerca de Cat como antes. Era como el niño que conoció a los 12 años de nuevo.

Y Cat; Ella no era tan feliz como solía serlo. Era como si ella perdió su chispa. Este deseo se estaba convirtiendo en algo horrible.

-"¡Estamos aquí!" -Cat informo, sacando a Jade de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista y en vez de casa de la abuela de André, vio a casa de los padres de Andre, un lugar que ella no había estado desde que tenía 14 años, antes de que Andre se fuera a vivir con su abuela. Ella arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada a Cat. Llegaron a la puerta principal donde Cat empezó a sonar el timbre de la puerta, en repetidas ocasiones.

El señor Harris abrió la puerta y sonrió a las chicas.

-"Cat, Jade, qué sorpresa, ¡cuánto sin verlas chicas! Entren, ¡entren!", Jade muchas felicidades por todo el éxito que has tenido. "Supongo que estás aquí para ver Andre. Él está arriba estudiando. Él tiene que mantener sus calificaciones altas si quiere entrar en la escuela de medicina."

-"¿Estudiando? ¿Facultad de medicina? Pero son las vacaciones de Navidad", -cuestiono confundida Jade.

-"Eso no importa. Si regresa en enero con calificaciones más bajas, y si el colegio mira eso será más difícil ingresar a la facultad de medicina. Él debe mantener su promedio alto", -dijo el señor Harris. -"Pero voy a dejar que ustedes dos lo visiten, pero sólo 30 minutos, ¿está bien chicas?"

-"¡Está bien! ! Vamos, Jade!" -Cat exclamó agarrando la muñeca de Jade y tirando de ella por las escaleras a la habitación de André.

-"¡André!" -grito Cat

André saltó de su asiento ante su escritorio y se voltio hacia las chicas.

-"¡Cat! ¡Jade! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Yo no las había visto desde hace dos años, cuando yo todavía estaba en el Hollywood Arts." -Exclamó levantándose y caminando hacia ellas dándole un fuerte abrazo a Cat y después a Jade.

-"¿Te fuiste Hollywood Arts?" -Jade preguntó.

-"André, Jade parece estar experimentando una pérdida de memoria. Ella ha estado preguntando cosas raras desde que llego a mi casa". Explicó el Cat después de ver la cara de confundido André. -"Creo que fue Europa donde se volvió loca."

André negó con la cabeza a Cat y luego hizo un gesto para que senteran.

-"Siéntense para que puedan ponerme al día de lo que han hecho en estos últimos años, antes de que mis padres las saquen, para que yo vuelva a estudiar.

Cat se rió y de inmediato se sentó en uno de los sillones de André. Jade sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en su cama.

-"¿Por qué tus papas te hacen estudiar tanto?" –Jade le preguntó.

-"Ellos quiere que yo sea médico, bueno también yo lo quiero para ser sincero.

- Pero ¿porque?

-¿Qué canijos le paso Cat?- pregunto a la pelirroja extrañado por la actitud de Jade. –Bueno como según yo ya lo sabias, pero por algo, que espero que no estés consumiendo algún tipo de drogas, pues te refrescare la memoria, a ver si así lo recuerdas; Hace dos años mis padres decidieron sacarme de Hollywood Arts. ya que mi abuela tubo una fuerte crisis la cual desato una total locura en ella, la tuvieron que internar en hospital psiquiátrico donde permanece hasta hoy en día, ustedes saben lo que significa mi abuela para mí, me dolió mucho verla en ese estado a sí que mi madre se le metió a la cabeza de que yo tenía que ser médico, y en decir verdad tal vez yo me hubiera negado pero no lo hice ya que después de primer año algo sucedió, ya no podía componer nada, además no tenía a nadie que cantara mis canciones, fue como si hubiera perdido la inspiración. -Explicó Andre volviendo a sentarse en su silla frente su escritorio.

-"Por dios pero eres André Harris, el mejor compositor de nuestra clase, no es posible que hayas dejado Hollywood arts.".- dijo la chica de los cabellos negros completamente confundida -"Esto no está bien."

-"Cat dijiste que ¿después de regresar de Europa ella estaba así de rara?" -André pregunto volviéndose hacia Cat quien asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta del chico.

-"Si, parece que olvido todo", -respondió Cat.

-"No, esto no está bien. Nada de esto está bien, es una locura. Tú André se supone que eres el mejor compositor de nuestra escuela. Cat se supone que es feliz todo el tiempo y está bien que la mayoría del tiempo diga tonterías y me moleste, pero esa es la Cat que yo conozco y tengo que admitir la Cat que quiero, ella le habla a Robbie, y Robbie él había comenzado a hacer más seguro de sí mismo, él había dejado de cargar a esa maldita marioneta en todas partes, y a todas horas, estaba segura que era cuestión de tiempo para que le declarara sus sentimientos a Cat. Y Tori Se supone que ella tiene que estar en Hollywood Arts. maldita sea. ¡Esto tiene que cambiar! ¡Todo esto! "- Jade gritó poniéndose de pie.

-"Me tengo que ir." Salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-"¿Quién es esa Tori, Cat?" –André preguntó

-"No lose. Creo que la conoció en Europa y esta chica Tori le ha lavado el cerebro a Jade,"

-Parece que tanta fama y dinero la deschaveto…

-"¡Mitch, Mitch!"- Jade gritaba mientras caminaba por la calle. -"¡Mitch!" maldita sea ¡aparece!

-"Sí, Jade" -Mitch apareció frente de ella.

-"¡Esto no es justo! ¡Nada de esto lo es! Te ordeno que lo Cambies de nuevo".

-"No puedo volver a cambiarlo, Jade."

-"¡Sí, se puede! ¡Eres un ángel! Tú concediste este estúpido deseo, ahora CAMBIALO"

-" Lose, pero lamentablemente sólo tengo el poder de conceder el deseo no de cambiarlo. Eso está fuera de mis manos". –le respondio como si nada

-Por dios Mitch cámbialo…Todo está de cabeza en mi vida y en la de mis amigos y todo esto es mi culpa, por haber pedido ese tonto deseo de sacar a Tori de mi vida, eso provoco que André no tuviera a la persona que lo motivaba siempre a seguir adelante cuando fallaba, el perdió a su mejor amiga, además sin Tori yo manipule a Cat de tal forma que la convertí en una copia mía, le quite esa bondad e inocencia que la caracterizaba, eso provoco que ella se alejara de Robbie lastimándolo, insultándolo como yo lo suelo hacer, provocando una gran inseguridad en él, ya que todo mundo sabemos lo que él siente por ella, pero ella se alejó de el por mi culpa. Robbie nunca ha tenido un verdadero amigo, pero cuando Tori llego a HA él se sintió más aceptado, ya que ella siempre trato de ser amistosa, comprensiva, lo ayudaba y se convirtió en su amiga. Y para rematar no sé dónde está Beck se ha ido y todo indica que yo me porte horrible con él. ¡Y todas gracias a que tú has concedido mi estúpido deseo de nunca haber conocido a Tori! "-Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de él rápidamente.

-"¿A dónde vas?" –Mitch gritó tras ella.

-" ¿Quieres saber a dónde voy?, te diré a donde voy; ¡Voy a encontrar a Vega!...porque si tú no puedes arreglar esta estúpida locura, lo voy hacer yo…"

Ya cada ves mas cerca del final, muy pronto veremos que es de la vida Tori y Beck.

Este capitulo va dedicado con todo mi cariño para;

monse

EatsBooks

Escritora17

Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia :D sTfy


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_-"¿A dónde vas?" –Mitch gritó tras ella._

_-"¡Voy a encontrar a Vega!...porque si tú no puedes arreglar esta estúpida locura, lo voy hacer yo…"_

-"¡Ella no va a estar en su casa!"

-"Yo no te creo nada"

-"Tampoco creías que yo era tu ángel y que había cumplido tu deseo, ¿recuerdas?"…No es increíble que todo este tiempo, desde que Tori llego a la vida de cada uno de ustedes, lo único que has deseado era que desapareciera, te has pasado molestándola, e inventando cualquier cosa para meterla en apuros. La verdad no entiendo porque te pones así ahora que ella ya no está.-le decía seriamente Mitch.

-Tú no entiendes nada, si yo hubiera sabido que todo esto iba pasar, jamás habría pedido ese deseo…

-Ese es el problema de las personas que creen saberlo todo y por eso quisieran cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas sin ponerse a pensar si realmente es lo correcto.

-No me interesa toda esta platica así que ¡Llévame con Tori!.

-Tú tienes que aprender a pedir las cosas de una manera correcta Jade.

-Mitch, ¿Qué clase de ángel eres que vienes a destruirme mi vida?...por favor LLEVAME CON TORI… o si no, no sé como pero yo misma aunque tenga que buscarla toda lo que me resta de vida la voy a encontrar

'Mitch' se acercó a ella y el tomo de la mano y luego chasqueó los dedos.

….

De pie tras algunos tubos de ensayo, algunos libros y registrando cada cambio que tenía la sustancia en su perapad se encontraba una chica de lentes Tori Vega, revisando cada minúsculo detalle de su trabajo.

-Interesante, y muy buena coloración -susurraba.

-Hermanita… -por la escaleras bajo corriendo Trina con un vestido rojo y tacones altos de color negro…-Yo voy a ir a una súper fiesta de navidad a la que tú no estás invitada.

-Qué maravilla…-resoplo Tori.

-Hay pero no te pongas triste niña. Mira yo tengo un gran talento y eso me permite que yo conviva con personas con talento, personar bellas como yo, con mucho dinero y famosas, y tú… BUENO supongo que algún día serás una gran química, ¿no es así? ¡CACHETONA!…-exclamo tomando sus pómulos en las manos provocando una risita forzada en Tori.

-Supongo que si… ¿creo?...

- Y ¿hasta qué horas vas a seguir con eso?...-pregunto señalando su tarea con una mueca de desgano.

-Necesito terminarlo hoy, ya que deseo pasarme navidad tranquila con papá y mamá….-antes que pidiera terminar Trina la interrumpió tomando un CD entre sus manos y señalando a Tori con el…

-"Jade West" ¿es en serio? ¿De verdad compraste esto?

-Bueno si, se me hace una muy buena cantante…ella es muy talentosa Trina…

-Jajaja talentosa esta tipa, por favor Tori yo la conocí; ella estaba en HA, era una chica, como decirlo...insignificante, además era extraña, muy extraña y estaba loca…

-¡Wuau! ¿Enserio la conociste? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -Pregunto Tori interesada.

-Pues la vi un par de veces, ósea ni al caso comprendes. La verdad no tengo idea como gano el concurso para cantar en los PMW, estoy segura que los productores nunca vieron el video que yo mande…

-¿El que yo te ayude a grabar? ¿En el que estabas de sirena con pequeños hombrecillos bailando?…

-¡Sí! Verdad que era increíble…era¡HILARANTE!

-Bueno sabes, yo realmente creo que Jade West tiene mucho talento…

-Tori, Tori, Tori ahora todo el mundo cree que puede ser crítico, mira deja a las personas como yo que sabemos de canto, actuación y baile, ósea que somos perfectas es el dulce arte de ser una estrella, ser críticos. Hermanita si te digo que en esa tipa hay cero talento es porque hay cero talento, y tú mejor dedícate a tus cosas ¿sale?…-concluyo señalando hacia la mesa de trabajo…-Ahora me voy.

-¿A qué hora regresas?

-No lo sé no me esperes despiertas…-al decir esto último comenzó a cantar una canción de Kei$ha fuertemente… -"_And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are the crazy kids, we are the…We are the crazy people"_

-¡Esto si es talento hermanita!-grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tori respiro profundamente y regreso a su trabajo…

-Lo que Tú digas Trina, lo que tú digas.

Mitch y Jade se aparecieron delante de una puerta de un apartamento.

-"¿Ella vive aquí?" -Jade pregunto.

-" Si lo quieres saber solo llama y averigua", -respondió antes de desaparecer

Jade se encogió de hombros y luego llamó a la puerta. Una chica de lentes y perfectos pómulos apareció del otro lado.

-"¡Oh mi Dios!, NO ES POSIBLE ¡tú eres Jade West!...-dijo Tori emocionada sin creer…-De verdad eres tú, ¿pero qué haces aquí?, ósea a mí me gusta tú música y mucho pero jamás me inscribí el ningún concurso para conocerte…

Jade la empujo y entro al apartamento.

-Enserio no entiendo, no me mal entiendas no me molesta que estés aquí, a decir verdad estoy muy sorprendida, y emocionada, ¿pero van a venir cámaras? ¿Voy a salir en Televisión? ¡OH POR DIOS! Porque si es así para tratar de arreglarme un poquito, además meda pánico estar frente las cámaras, me pongo muy nerviosa…solo digo…

Jade la agarró por los hombros y gritó: -"¡Cálmate, Vega!"

-"¡Sabes mi nombre! ¡Oh, Dios mío!... ¡Jade West sabe mi nombre!

-"¡Deja de hablar!" –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo la pelinegra.

Tori cerro la boca y la miro confundida y porque no también asustada.

-"Mira, esto es un lío. Se supone que tú tienes que vivir en Hollywood con tus padres y con tu molesta hermana, no aquí… ¿por qué estás en este lugar?" -preguntó mirando sobre su hombro.

-Ok tú ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?...

-Contesta Vega…-grito provocando un brinco en Tori…

-Ok, ok, aunque no estoy muy segura de esto, bueno gracias a mis buenas notas gane una beca para estudiar en una preparatoria de mucho prestigio cerca de aquí, pero como estaba algo lejos de mi casa, mis padres decidieron rentar este apartamento y como no querían quedarse solos con mi hermana la enviaron a ella a vivir aquí conmigo. Pero te juro que no entiendo porque quieres saber esto…

-"Esto no está bien", -dijo Jade sacudiendo la cabeza. "-Tori tú no tendrías que estar aquí, a ti te encanta cantar y actuar no estudiar en una preparatoria normal, tú deberías estar en HA"

-"Um, Yo no canto", -dijo Tori confundida...-pero creo saber que sucede…

-¿Así? ¿Qué es lo que crees saber? -Cuestiono Jade.

-Bueno la que canta y actúa es mi hermana Trina Vega, tal vez me estas confundiendo, ya que hoy me entere que ella te conoció cuando estudiabas en HA, quizás tú también la conociste.

-No, no, no esto está mal, muy mal es una completa locura…!Mitch! Esto no era lo que yo quería, la vida de todos está de cabeza, Andre, Cat, Robbie y la tuya Vega…

Tori solo la miraba asustada.

-Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo? ¿Quieres sentarte?...-decía Tori algo confundida.

-Yo me largo de aquí….-la chica salió rápidamente del apartamento.

-Bueno por lo menos deja que me tome una foto o dame tú autógrafo…-le grito Tori.

-¡Cállate!

-¡O por DIOS! Definitivamente esta es la noche más loca que he tenido en mi vida, Jade West vino a mi casa, sabe mi nombre y lo peor de todo es que nadie me va a creer porque ni siquiera me quiso dar un autógrafo…-decía para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta. -Parece que Trina tenía razón y si está loca…y yo necesito descansar un poco, voy a hacer chocolatito y meterme a mi cama.

-"Jade, ¡espera! -Mitch la llamó.

-"Jade, ¡espera! –la volvió a llamar, cortando el rápido andar de la chica.

Jade se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora Mitch?" ¿Cuál es tu siguiente plan para seguir destrozándome la vida?

-"Creo que es el momento" – le informo.

-"¿Momento para qué?" si se trata de volver todo esta locura a la normalidad estoy de acuerdo, si no es así no quiero saber nada de ti.

-"Es el momento para que veas a Beck…. Toma mi mano".

Pues ahí lo tienen el penúltimo capítulo….el próximo es el final. Nuevamente gracias a todos.

Yo sé que la mayoría de los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar coincidían en algo, en el hecho de que Tori y Beck estuvieran juntos, pues ya ven que no fue así, hubiera sido divertido pero era predecible, créanme que Jade todavía le falta la lesión más fuerte.

Sin más me despido, espero que sigan comentando, recuerden a uno del final. Y les comparto que el capítulo pasado fue el más leído el día de su estreno, espero que este también le vaya bien.

Sin más gracias el capítulo final el sábado 25 de mayo. Stfy


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-"Jade, ¡espera! -Mitch la llamó.

-"Jade, ¡espera! –la volvió a llamar, cortando el rápido andar de la chica.

Jade se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora Mitch?" ¿Cuál es tu siguiente plan para seguir destrozándome la vida?

-"Creo que es el momento" – le informo.

-"¿Momento para qué?" si se trata de volver todo esta locura a la normalidad estoy de acuerdo, si no es así no quiero saber nada de ti.

-"Es el momento para que veas a Beck…. Toma mi mano".

Jade vaciló unos segundos, pero le después puso la mano en la suya. Solo sintió como que un fuerte viento soplara frente a ella. Miró alrededor del lugar en la que se había aparecido con Mitch. Había nieve en el suelo y hacía mucho frío, a diferencia de la mayor parte del tiempo de Los Ángeles que había frio pero era un poco más cálido. El pueblo era pequeño y Jade inmediatamente lo reconoció esa era la Pueblo natal de Beck. La última vez que estuvo en ese lugar fue hace dos años, pero todavía recordaba lo mucho que odiaba "Canadá" por todas las veces que Beck la había dejado por estar ahí.

-¿Por qué estamos en Canadá?

-"Beck dejó HA y LA y regresó a Canadá",- "Mitch explicó".

-"¡Qué! ¿Por qué?"…

-"Tal vez deberías ir a preguntarle a él", -Mitch apunto al taller de reparación de automóviles, donde estaba Beck secándose las manos con una toalla. Él Se acercó a un automóvil, puso su toalla y cogió una llave.

Jade respiró hondo y luego se dirigió a él, Era el momento, aunque algo le decía que no se iba a enterar de algo muy agradable.

-"¿Beck?"

El chico alto de cabello largo se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-"¡Jade! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? En Canadá. ¿Por qué?"

-"Sí, yo estoy aquí en Canadá. La pregunta que me interesa que respondas es ¿por qué estás tú aquí?"-

Beck se rió entre dientes, pero no era su típica sonrisa fresca y despreocupada, sino una sonrisa llena de amargura.

-"Es curioso que especialmente tú no lo sepas"…

Jade negó con la cabeza. -"Mira, yo he tenido un día muy malo necesito que me ayudes en estos momentos."

-"¿Has tenido un mal día? ¿En serio? ¡Oh! La verdad no imaginaba que fuera tan difícil ser una cantante tan famosa y millonaria. ¡Ya basta, Jade!" -dijo Beck a alejándose de ella.

-"¡Beck!... ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?"¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

Beck se voltio hacia ella, su cara brilló con ira. -Hablas enserio "¿Realmente Jade estás hablando enserio?, ¿Has olvidado todo lo que pasó el año pasado?, ¿Has olvidado lo que me hiciste?, la verdad todavía puedes llegar a sorprenderme…YA NO SEAS TAN SINICA…

Al oír estas palabras del chico que se suponía era su novio sintió que el corazón se le encogía y su mundo definitivamente se había roto ante sus ojos. ¿Qué había hecho?...

-"Beck, por favor", -rogó Jade, dando un paso más cerca de él.

-No te queda rogar, nunca te ha quedado sabes…pedir de favor las cosas no es lo tuyo. Además Jade no puedo hacer esto ahora", -dijo volteándose al coche rojo en el que estaba trabajando.

-Beck, yo…

Beck se voltio de nuevo. -"¿Realmente no puedes recordar?"…

Jade negó con la cabeza.

Beck se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró.

-"Rompimos después de programa de preguntas para parejas de Sinjin. Estaba harto de pelear todo el tiempo, te pedí que tuviéramos que arreglar las cosas tú simple y sencillamente te fuiste y terminamos. Unos meses más tarde se realizó el concurso para elegir a quien cantaría en lo PMW, concurso que tú ganaste, ¡FELICIDADES!... después conseguiste un contrato discográfico. Justo cuando yo creí tú y yo estábamos empezando a ser amigos de nuevo, la fama se te subió a la cabeza. Me dijiste… haber ¿Cómo fue?… ¡ASI! "que alguien como yo un intento de actor fracasado, no podía aspirar a estar con alguien como tú, una estrella _LA FAMOSA_ Jade West, que no era digno ni de limpiarte las botas y ni pisar el suelo que tú pisabas". Ahora te has convertido en lo que querías Jade West. Pero no en lo que yo quería.

-Por dios Beck" ¿Por qué estás en Canadá? ¿Qué paso?"- a Jade le corrían las lágrimas por sus ojos, era suficiente ya no podía más, ya las había contenido por mucho tiempo.

-¡OH! Ya sé que sucede, ¿dime donde están las cámaras ocultas que están grabando todo este jueguito tuyo y que mañana serán los titulares en los programas amarillistas en los que te encanta ser el centro de atención? …

-¿quieres verme destruida, suplicándote?, pues aquí me tienes… ¿necesito saber que sucedió?

-"Dios, Jade, ¿no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar?, no provoques que te deteste más de lo que ya lo hago. Pero si lo quieres recordar a través de mi tu gran "AZAÑA" está bien te lo diré, para que tu maldito ego de famosa "estrella" siga creciendo. -Respiro profundo, sacudió su cabello y se sentó en el cofre del auto mirando a Jade.

–Una tarde yo hable contigo ya que no soportaba ver en lo que te estabas convirtiendo, porque yo creía que te conocía y podía hacerte entrar en razón, pero no fue así, esa tarde discutimos yo te dije todo lo que pensaba a cerca de tu nueva forma de ser, estabas furiosa, después de arrojarme una lámpara y antes de irte me dijiste que me iba arrepentir por todo lo que te dije, yo creí que era uno más de tus enojos, pero que lejos estaba de la realidad. Tú en ese momento comenzabas a tener mucho poder y lo utilizaste para sacarme de HA y después me dijiste que ibas a hacer todo lo posible para que nadie me contratara como actor. Y lo lograste. De esa manera conseguiste tu venganza.

Jade lo miró por un segundo y luego se miró los zapatos. Mientras derramaba lágrimas en silencio.

-Beck perdóname. Por favor perdóname yo no sé qué paso, yo…

-"Por favor, Jade, solo vete quieres y no regreses nunca, sabes tú una vez dijiste que había sido un gran error haber estado conmigo y claro que es verdad porque yo también lo creo, fue el peor error que he cometido…-dijo Beck bajando del coche y entrando a la casa sin voltearla a ver nuevamente.

Jade sacudió la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y corrió al parque más cercano.

-"Mitch, Mitch, maldita sea donde estas ¡Por favor, no puedo soportarlo más! Yo no quería pedir ese deseo estúpido, ¡yo estaba enojada!, ¡tienes que arreglarlo!" -Ella gritó levantando los ojos al cielo.

-Por favor, quiero que todo vulva ser igual, quiero recuperar a mis amigos los necesito, a Cat, a Robbie, Andre, hasta a Trina, necesito a Beck a mi lado y sobre todo ya no mi importa que Tori sea parte de mi vida, realmente lo agradezco. Al decir esto último el viento empezó a soplar, haciendo que su cabello golpear fuertemente su rostro, ella se apartó el cabello de los ojos mientras el cielo se volvió una sombra profunda de color púrpura. La nieve desapareció y el clima se hizo más cálido, pero aun así se sentía frio, ya que se encontraba en invierno.

-"Jade"…

Cabeza de Jade se levantó al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, volteo de inmediato y vio a Beck corriendo hacia ella.

-"Jade, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí nena?" -se paró a su lado y de inmediato se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros. -"¡Te vas a congelar!"

La chica inmediatamente reconoció el lugar se encontraba en el parque cerca de la casa de Tori, el lugar donde toda esta locura había comenzado, ya no estaba en Canadá.

-"Beck"… -Jade le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como que de eso dependiera su vida y su seguridad. -"¿Realmente eres tú? ¿No está enojado conmigo?, ¿verdad? Por favor, no te vayas a Canadá y no te conviertas en un mecánico." -Le decía mientras lo tomaba por la cara como queriendo examinar si realmente era él.

Beck se echó a reír y la apartó para mirarla. -"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo? o ¿Por qué convertiría en un mecánico?"

-"No me creerías si te dijera"

-Dime…-le pidió tranquilo mientras le acomodaba el cabello que esta sobre su rostro.

-"Bueno, pedí un deseo el cual era que nunca hubiera conocido a Tori y de la nada justo ahí apareció un hombrecillo llamado Mitch, dijo que era mi ángel de la guarda y él hiso que mi deseo se hiciera realidad. Mis padres y mi hermano se habían ido de LA, yo era famosa y estaba completamente desquiciada pero en mal plan, Cat se había convertido en una mala copia mía, ósea con su locura e imitando mi maldad era terrible, Robbie era inseguro no se atrevía a ver a nadie a la cara y hasta tartamudeaba al hablar, André había dejado HA y estaba tratando de ir a la escuela de medicina, Tori se había ido de LA había conseguido una beca para estudiar en una gran preparatoria, además Trina se pasaba diciéndole que no tenía talento y ella lo había creído y tú eras un mecánico y ¡me odiabas! "-Jade explicó lo más rápido que pudo.

-"¡Woah, más despacio! ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza Nena? Creo que has estado en el frío demasiado tiempo", -se rió Beck de pie, tirando de ella con él. -"Vamos a mi VR para que te calmes un poco."

-"No, vamos a volver a la fiesta," -dijo Jade.

-"Está bien, ahora si estoy seguro que te golpeaste en la cabeza y que se te está congelando. Si este es un macabro plan para tratar de conseguir que te lleve de vuelta para que tú mates a Tori, no va a funcionar".

-"Yo no voy a matar a Tori…todavía, ¿Podemos volver?"

Beck la miró a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando en su interior. Sólo él podía mirarla de esa manera y saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-"Está bien, podemos volver a la casa de Tori." - puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la llevó hasta su coche. -"Todavía no estoy seguro de esto."

Jade puso los ojos en blanco, pero se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto, todo lo que pasó esa noche. ¿Había sido un sueño? Pero parecía tan real, pero era algo tan ilógico e imposible para la razón humana…

-"Jade"… -Beck la llamo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella se voltio hacia él, alzando las cejas.

-"ya llegamos, vamos." -Se levantó y fue a ayudarla, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura tan pronto como salió. -"¿Seguro que estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien. ¿Podemos ir antes de que cambie de opinión?" -Beck asintió, tomándola por la cintura y guiándola al interior.

-"¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi novia?", -murmuró el chico mientras caminaban.

-"! Jade ¡" -al verla Cat corrió y la abrazo -"¡Has vuelto! La Encontraste, ¡Beck!"

-"Yo siempre lo hago", -se jactó de Beck.

-"Jade, lo siento mucho" -Tori se disculpó, colocándose de pie frente de Jade. -"No quise decir lo que dije. A veces las palabras simplemente salen de mi boca antes de pensar en ello. Nunca quise herir tus sentimientos. Me siento muy mal"

-"Tori, está bien. Además creo que soy yo la que tiene que pedirte una disculpa, por todo lo mal que me he portado contigo…-dijo Jade a Tori dándole palmaditas en el hombro con torpeza. -Mira trata de no ganar una beca para irte a estudiar a una gran preparatoria, eso es aburrido y la verdad tengo que admitir que me gusta como cantas, en ocasiones sueles ser "increíble"… eres una artista decente y que no me caís tan mal, en decir verdad, me agradas…un poquito.

-"¿Qué? ¿Ya me estaba preparando para morir?" -Tori se quejó mirando a Beck que se encogió de hombros.

-"No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando", -dijo Beck.

-"Aww, ¡Jade gracias! Y lo de no haberte conocido no estaba hablando enserio, porque sé que aunque no lo quieras reconocer si somos amigas, de algún tipo, pero lo somos Jade -Tori le dijo, tratando de abrazarla.

Jade la detuvo pero enseguida cambio de opinión.

-Bien Vega solo uno pero no te acostumbres….las dos chicas se abrazaron, después de unos segundos se separaron, dedicándose ambas una sonrisa sincera.

-"Y André, si alguna vez dejas de escribir canciones y tratar de ir a la escuela de medicina, literalmente, te perseguiré con mis tijeras nuevas"

André tragó saliva ante su amenaza. -"¿Facultad de medicina? ¿Tijeras?" ¿Qué rayos?...

-"Robbie tú puedes conseguir lo que quieras siendo tú mismo, no necesitas que nadie más hable por ti, y con alguien me refiero a tu tonto muñeco. Porque si no te convertirás en un perdedor aún más grande."

-"Caramba, gracias, Jade," -murmuró Robbie. Dejando a Rex en el sillón.

-"Cat, tengo que admitir que me desesperas en ocasiones, pero a un así nunca quiero que dejes de hacerlo, nunca trates de ser como yo quieres, porque si lo haces te juro que después de hacerle daño a André con mis tijeras te lo hare a ti, y sabes que no miento.

-"¡Jade! Me tendría que preocupar por lo que dijo….-todos rieron ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

-Y Trina…hay no la verdad no me agradas…-finalizo…

-Oye…-chillo Trina

Beck la tomo del brazo y la alejo un poco del resto del grupo.

-Mira la verdad no sé qué te paso, pero sea lo que sea estoy muy orgulloso de ti y hablo enserio…

-Se puede decir que vi mi vida desde otra perspectiva…-dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios y después Beck le beso tiernamente la frente.

-¿Y bueno siempre que vas hacer mañana?... -Pregunto abrazándola por la cintura.

-Pues iré a casa de mi padre…- simplemente respondió.

-¿Creí que no querías ir?…-cuestiono Beck

-Creo que será divertido, además Mikey estará ahí…

-Sobre eso, ¿me puedes prometer algo? -Ella levanto una ceja- ¿puedes tratar de no llamar a Mikey bebé?

-No te puedo prometer eso…-respondió mientras sonreía…

-Tori ¿Qué crees que paso para que Jade actué de esa manera?...-pregunto André

-No lo sé…-contesto Tori con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo a la pareja feliz….-Tal vez fue un milagro de navidad.

-Tal vez…-sonrió Andre.

-Pero sea lo que sea Andre fue increíble y ¿sabes algo?...

-¿Qué?...

-que nunca se nos cruce por la cabeza dejar HA y existir a una gran preparatoria normal o a la escuela de medicina, si no Jade nos perseguirá con sus tijeras y nos ara mucho daño…-la chica finalizo con una sonrisa en los labios hacia su amigo.

-Ya lose, aun me cuesta entender esa parte.

- Como sea… ¿Qué te parece mi músico amigo si vamos abrir lo regalos y descubrir el santa secreto de este año?... -Andre dijo que si con la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos vamos a abrir los regalos…-les grito Andre a ambos chicos, los cuales tomados de las manos se dirigieron con todos los demás.

-"¡Yay! ¡Regalos! ¡Yo primero!" -Cat gritó, y corrió hacia el árbol de Navidad y tomo su regalo. -Y bueno yo soy el santa secreto de ti Andre ¡yaey!

-Gracias rojita…

Justo en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Vega parado en la puerta se encontraba un hombrecillo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver los rostros de felicidad de los chicos que se encontraban dentro abriendo regalos, él sabía que su trabajo había finalizado por esa noche y por ese año, sin más volteo al cielo chasqueo los dedos y antes de desaparecer dijo.

-Mitch una vez más has salido VICTORIOSO.

Fin…

**Este es el final. Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, yo sé que muchos esperaban algo más maduro y fuerte pero desde un principio la historia se marcó para todo público y que era de amistad y fantasía. **

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi hermanita Carmen que se la escribí a ella. Yo no soy Fan de la serie, pero tengo que aceptar que he visto la mayoría de sus capítulos gracias a mi hermanita que ella si es mega fan de la serie. Una tarde que estábamos viendo la navidad de Carly, mi hermana me pregunto qué ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dan hubiera hecho este capítulo en victorious con Jade y Tori?, así que la idea de todo esto fue de mi hermanita, yo solo comencé a parlotear contándole una historia al azar de lo que yo creía que pasaría, le comenzó a gustar y quería que le contara más detalles así que para no olvidar lo que le decía decidí escribirla en borrador. Para después leerla a mi hermana y primos pequeños. Por este motivo la historia no podía manejar temas más fuertes porque desde un principio fue pensada para niños y de esa manera la publique hasta su ultimo capitulo. **

**No creo volver a escribir nada de esta serie, y no sé si volveré a escribir alguna otra historia, tal vez más adelante. Solo me queda agradecer porque la aceptación fue mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.**

**Espero sus últimas lecturas y sus últimos comentarios yo todos lo he leído y he contestado algunos, pero siempre trate de dedicarle tiempo así como ustedes me lo dedicaron a mí.**

**Me despido de cada uno de ustedes. GRACIAS! Stefy :D**


End file.
